DNA-Chicago PdChicago FIre
by Chicagogirl2019
Summary: Melody West had a pretty normal life, she had loving parents and an awesome older brother. But one day her ENTIRE life gets flipped upside can a certain detective help her get her life back to normal or will her life stay flipped upside down forever?


Melody Rose West (Halstead)- 13 years old, dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. Adopted daughter of Jay Halstead, originally the daughter of Jonah and Mia West, originally the younger sister of Zachary Cole West.

Zachary Cole West-28 years old, dirty hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Blake Gallo- 14 years old, dark brown hair,light brown eyes. (I know the eye color might not be completely accurate but please no hate)

*Authors note*

This is my first fanfiction, please do not be too harsh. I am ok with constructive criticism but I am not ok with hate. These are the ships/couples I will be using in this story:

Upstead, Hailey Upton and Jay Halstead

Burzek, Kim Burgess and Adam Ruzek

Brettsy, Sylvie Brett and Matthew Casey

Manstead, Natalie Manning and Will Halstead (Please no hate about this, if you do not like them together you can just ignore the romantic parts for them please no hate)

If you've watched the newest season of Chicago Fire then you know Blake Gallo. I'm having a teenage him and Melody be together

**Chapter One**

*This will mostly be in Melody ́s POV or Zach ́s POV since this chapter is going to be their background.*

**Zach's POV **

I looked at what I just did, I should be panicking but I am not. I went and changed before hiding my clothes, I look at my door and see my four year old sister Melody. I said

̈ ̈Hey Mel what is wrong?¨ she said

̈Ï heard yelling, I got scared,what is going on bubba ̈ I went over and picked her up, she had her puppy stuff animal named Echo in her arms. I said

¨We have to go Mel, once we get far enough away from the house I will explain everything. You trust me right?¨ she nodded

̈ ̈Öf course I do! You are my bwother (brother)¨

¨Ok, I need you to close your eyes really really tight for me and do not open them until I tell you to ok?¨ she nodded and did just that. We got to my car and I set her in her booster seat and I said

¨You can open your eyes now Mel ̈ we get to our old house that we still own, I get her out and bring her to her old room, it was around 2:30 in the morning and I just can not sleep. I couldn't help but think something was going to happen.

Jay's POV

We got called in for a case I checked my phone, we were waiting for Voight to finish talking to Antonio, it was now 3:45 in the morning. They walked out and Voight said

"Atwater, you are with Dawson for this case. Make sure he stays under control" he nodded then Dawson started to explain the case, only then did we understand why it would be especially hard on him. He pinned a picture of a boy around 18 he said

"Zachary West, 18 years old. Older brother to Melody West" he pinned up a picture of a girl around 4 years old

"Melody West, 4 years old." then he said

"Witnesses report to hear Zach arguing with their parents then heard screaming. About 5 minutes later they saw Zach carrying Melody out to his car" we all took a deep breath then Voight said

"Well let's find him!"

—

*It is now 5:45*

Melody's POV

I was awoken by more yelling, I grabbed Echo and went back downstairs. I saw Zach holding a gun and a bunch of people holding guns too, I sleepily said

"Z-Zach what's going on?" He turned around and said

"Melody go back to your room" I couldn't move I was frozen he said

"Melody Rose West go back to your room now!" One of the people holding the gun said

"Zach we just want to help you" he got distracted so a man came over to where I was. I was scared but then I saw that he was one of the good guys he picked me up and brought me outside. Before he went back inside I said

"Don't hurt him!" He got down to my level and said

"We don't want to kiddo but he does have a gun pointed at us and if he tries to hurt one of us well" I nodded understanding he went inside.

Jays POV

I really really hope we don't have to hurt Zach, once I got inside I saw Hailey handcuffing Zach. I said

"Can we bring a car around back and bring him out that way. I don't want Melody seeing him in handcuffs" Voight nodded and we did just that. Now to just figure out what is going to happen to Melody.

Author's POV

Melody stayed with Jay while her brother was being interrogated. She didn't understand what was going on or why her older brother was in trouble. She was scared at first but jay quickly calmed her down by showing her funny videos and letting her draw. By the end of the investigation Melody was closer than ever to Jay so with the help of Voight, and his brother Jay was able to adopt her.


End file.
